The Mad Dragon King (Six Kingdoms)
Connor I, also known as the Crystallized Wetheran King, and the Mad Dragon King is a young man of Royal and Draconic blood, which is rare in the world of six Kingdoms. He was Born in the year 806LD to Edjer and Vanessa. When he was four, he met his girlfriend, who was two years old at the time. They were close throughout their childhoods, they got closer when two young adventures showed up out of nowhere, and insulted her. He then flipped out, learning about the first stage of a Draconic Bloodline Human's Transformation Process. He was much stronger than the two young adventures and tossed them around like the smallest coins. He goes off on his first adventure, unintentionally soloing the objective of the two week adventure in about an hour and a half. Three years later, he and Ariana got together after dealing with treaties. They last about a year and the kingdom that wrote it attacked, losing more than ninety percent of their troops while The Wetheran Forces lost almost none. He then fought the King of Northern Proxima, on 1/12/825LD, and they exchanged blows for about two hours until he suddenly sparked. He is seen as a serious man, especially when it comes to his girlfriend or his rule when in crisis, he is also very helpful, coordinating first adventures for those that are old enough, he is also very protective, stepping in between fights to make sure no one gets hurt. He stands 5'11" and looks somewhat slim, but with his Draconic bloodline trait, he is physically stronger than he looks. Tier At least 8A (younger), 7B (current), High 6B (Partial Transformation, unknown technique unleashed at full power). When he was younger, he was able to kill dragons with his two swords and him on a rampage, the lore states, in the history text of the year 1056LD that "The Mad Dragon King did not go mad without a reason, usually he would go berserk if someone attacked his castle, the kingdom, less so when he was older, and his beloved. When he was older, he once went berserk against several enemy Kings at once, destroying them all in about three hits. He then faced Dranc, his unknown brother, and Felix at the same time when the Witch of the Dead brought back every threat that attacked the Wetheran Kingdom in the previous fifty years. He sparked and drew a sword none of them had ever seen from him before, the technique he used with it was used several times, but only once at full power, after the evacuation of Northern Proxima, . The sword's name was supposedly unknown, but only King Sasuke of Tenyengcheng knew its name, and he took that secret to his crystallization. He ruled with an Iron fist during war, and arms full of doves when in peace." Powers and Abilities Partial Draconic Transformation: This power is the reason behind the last tier ranking, he starts sparking and within about ten seconds, his eyes glow blue with slitted pupil, like a dragon, he grows, wings, claws on his hands and feet, a tail, and scales appear around his eyes. His attack potency multiplies by at least 10^5, because Dragons are much stronger than humans. He also uses a sword when using this power, and knows several techniques for this state, especially the unknown technique used on the undead threats. Enhanced Smell and Hearing: due to having a small amount of Dragon's blood, his smell and hearing are increased drastically. Swordsmanship: He was trained on how to use a sword when he was six, with wooden ones then, and now is one of the better swordsmen in the Six Kingdoms. Lightning Magic: '''He can use low to mid level Lightning spells, including but not limited to Lightning Bolt, which shoots a small lightning ball at opponent, Random Lightning, a spell that randomly drops a Lightning Bolt on someone, and Chain Lightning, which hits an opponent 9 times, and spreads across as many enemies as possible in three minutes. '''Crystallization: He has been selected to be Crystallized by the Guardian Dimension, being sent back as needed, his Crystal type is healing, which means he restores 40% of all damage he takes instantly, and can use their true power to take no damage for three hits, thus increasing his Durability. He also has above average Intelligence, nation level Charisma, he also has, on several occasions, shown some ability when strategizing raid plans, but however, he is more likely to go on a rampage when his girlfriend is hurt or taken away from him, as the villains learn later when he shows up on their doorstep and there are thousands of their minions lying around not getting up. Attack Potency At least Multi-City Block (younger), Large Country Level (Partial Transformation's unknown technique). '''he was younger, he about the power of a large Wyrmling Dragon '''Speed At least Subsonic Younger, Supersonic Transformation Lifting Strength 'Above Average Human Younger; Athletic Human Current; At least Superhuman Class 5 Transformation ' He once picked up a lion over his head when it attacked his castle, and fought off several large predators by throwing said lion at breakneck speed at sixteen years old. At 19, he has been known to pick up rubble from the castle wall when besieged and throw it at an enemy, it somehow breaks apart and hits at least three. He was in Northern Proxima, transformed, when a large creature walked into the battle, he picked it up at threw it at King Felix with ease.